emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2567 (24th August 1999)
Plot Emily gets her dad prepared for the day of the cricket match. Scott gets little sympathy from Viv. Roy tells Kelly she is being silly. Nobby and Gavin toss. The Emmerdale team are a sorry lot. Seth and Ernie bet on the result. Sarah is bitchy to Viv. Emily gets involved in the umpiring much to everyone's dismay. John watches the clock. Paddy is rubbish at cricket. Bernice admires Gavin's googlies. Scott gets short shrift from Lyn and Betty when he tries to find Kelly. Terry has a go at him in front of everyone. The Woolpack team are losing. Scott chats to Tricia as she sunbathes. Emily calls Gavin out. Ashley chats to Bernice about Stella's warning. Paddy is out. John finds Emily's cricket flyer. He knows she's been lying. Emily's decisions mean the Woolpack wins. They treat her in the Woolpack afterwards. Kelly shows Roy a good time in the back of Scott's car. Butch takes Emily home but they are ambushed by John with a shotgun. The gun goes off and Butch pleads for Emily to come home with him. Cast Regular cast *Emily Wylie - Kate McGregor *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Glover - Adele Silva *Gavin Ferris - Robert Beck *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Pete Collins - Kirk Smith *Rev Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Graham Clark - Kevin Pallister *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy Guest cast *John Wylie - Seamus O'Neill *Ernie Shuttleworth - Peter Schofield *Nobby Pearson - John Flitcroft Locations *Wylie's Farm - Living room and John's room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Cricket Pavilion *Fairview Woods *Widdup Lane Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 25th August due to an edition of Really Good Food transmitting in Emmerdale's place. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,690,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Memorable dialogue Nobby Pearson: "What are you doing?!" Gavin Ferris: "I'm the home captain, I'm tossing." Nobby Pearson: "This is my home pitch, too! I want to be the tosser!" --- Terry Woods: "You're an evil specimen, Scott Windsor. You like pushing people around, don't you? Don't you?" Scott Windsor: "Why are you having a pop at me? Him and Kelly nicked my car, I just want it back!" Terry Woods: "Hey, hey! I'd shut up about that if I were you. Everybody knows that you bought that car with stolen money. Kelly's money from Vic, her father! You're a bully and a grave robber." Scott Windsor: "I don't have to listen to you, Terry." Terry Woods: "Oh, aye? Where are you gonna run to? Your mam's sick of you, even your sister hates you. Take a look around you. You've got no mates. As far as the lads here are concerned, you're scum." Category:1999 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes